


Give It To Me, Baby

by ninjamcgarrett



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bennguin - Freeform, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamcgarrett/pseuds/ninjamcgarrett
Summary: A thought occurred to Tyler then and he leaned close to Jamie.“He’s on your list, isn’t he?”Jamie startled, pulling back slightly to look at him with wide eyes. After a moment though he leaned back into Tyler’s space again.“I - maybe? What of it? Like you’d let me.”Tyler’s eyebrows nearly climbed into his hairline at that.“Babe, I’m not about to stop you. Hell, I’d join.”The pupils of Jamie’s eyes dilated as a heated look stole across his face.Or, Jamie and Tyler thoroughly debauch the hell out of Connor McDavid.





	Give It To Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Because Jamie basically [cuddled](http://buuuckyyy.tumblr.com/post/166840042518/wonthetrade-oilers-v-stars-october-26-2017) McDavid on the ice during the Stars v Oilers game two weeks ago. And [venvephe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/venvephe/pseuds/venvephe), [sadieb798](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798), and [betheproof](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betheproof/pseuds/betheproof) cheered me on with this ridiculous idea.
> 
> For my smut square on the October 2k17 Bennguin Trope Bingo card.
> 
> NB: If you found this by googling yourself or someone you know, now is the time to hit the back button. (Tyler, that means you!)

The game in Edmonton was - something else. It was the definition of chippy if Tyler had ever seen one, and he’d seen a lot after seven years in the league. Jamie put up a goal within the first ten of the game, equalizing wrist shot for wrist shot with Connor McDavid - or McJesus, as the Oilers fans were repeatedly chanting. Tyler and Jamie were putting their paces in against the team, skating at breakneck speed, trying to keep up with the speed demon in orange.

Tyler had just dropped onto the bench after a hard shift when he noticed Jamie sliding up behind Connor and wrapping around him. It wasn’t aggressive, which was odd. It was more like - an extended hug? Or a cuddle. Either way, Tyler cocked his head, watching his boyfriend wrap around Connor from behind, arm around him, head over his shoulder and near his ear. It looked like Jamie was murmuring something, but they were too far away to tell.

“Huh,” Tyler said, trying to shake it off. Jamie wasn’t immune to the McDavid hype; he might just have succumbed to it for the moment.

“What?” Rads asked.

That pulled Tyler out of his thoughts and back to the play on the ice.

“Oh, nothing. Just watching their line changes.”  
Rads grunted and Tyler found his gaze drawn back to the pair of limpets on the ice. Jamie was pulling back and tapping Connor’s ass. Double huh. Tyler could have sworn it looked just a little more like fondling than a typical ass pat. Then again, he was the first person to admit that he could be jealous, so Tyler shrugged it off as his brain overanalyzing.

A few minutes later, Jamie collapsed onto the bench next to Tyler, breathing hard. Tyler couldn’t resist a chirp after the on-ice cuddlefest.

“I didn’t know you were also a figure skater, Benny.”

Jamie turned large, confused brown eyes on Tyler.

Failing at hiding the smirk, Tyler said, “You were getting nice and cozy with McJesus there.”

A rather lovely shade of pink colored Jamie’s face - and even the tips of his ears.

“I just - well, I - ” he started, reaching for his water bottle and nearly fumbling it over the boards.

Tyler couldn’t help the cackle at that. Jamie fixed him with a steely glare despite the upturn of his lips.

“I just - he’s working hard out there and so young and everyone’s hard on him. I thought he could use a word of encouragement from someone who’s been around a while.”

Tyler snickered. “Been around. Oh Jamie, what have you been up to when I’m not around?”

Jamie rolled his eyes, blushing even harder. “Oh get real.”

A thought occurred to Tyler then and he leaned close to Jamie.

“He’s on your list, isn’t he?”

Jamie startled, pulling back slightly to look at him with wide eyes. After a moment though he leaned back into Tyler’s space again.

“I - maybe? What of it? Like you’d let me.”

Tyler’s eyebrows nearly climbed into his hairline at that.

“Babe, I’m not about to stop you. Hell, I’d  _ join. _ ”

The pupils of Jamie’s eyes dilated as a heated look stole across his face.

“You - you’d let me - really? You’d want to join?”

“Like you have to ask,” Tyler scoffed, rolling his eyes. He smiled then. “But seriously, yeah. If you want to, let’s do it. We could do it tonight?”

“Oh god,” Jamie groaned.

Rads elbowed them and they were hopping the boards then for the next shift.

Tyler let the thought of a threesome with Connor McDavid (Jesus — not McJesus, just...  _ Jesus  _ what an image) rattle around the back of his mind, gliding down along the boards to line up for a faceoff. He slid to a stop across from the kid in question and found himself staring. Damn. Tyler had always thought Connor was good-looking, but looking into those determined eyes and the way a lock of his golden hair slipped down into his gaze, Tyler had to admit it. Connor was  _ gorgeous _ \- and he couldn’t wait to get his hands on him. He wanted to take him apart and watch Connor writhe through an orgasm beneath him. A tiny voice in the back of his mind chirped him that Jamie would never let him live this down. Tyler didn’t care in the least.

After the faceoff, Tyler nearly stalked Connor on the ice, shadowing his every pass and move. After a missed shot that Bishop blocked with a glove, Tyler slid up behind Connor and wrapped around him, imitating Jamie.

“Benny says hi,” he murmured.

Connor startled and then groaned. “Please don’t kill me. He was really nice. I’m really sorry if I gave you the wrong idea.”

Tyler huffed a laugh - and was pleased to watch the hairs at the nape of Connor’s neck stand up in

response. “Easy, Con. Not playing the jealous boyfriend with you. Just wanted to make you an offer.”

Connor relaxed slightly as they continued to glide down the ice. “Oh?” he managed, voice cracking only slightly.

_ Jesus,  _ Tyler thought,  _ I’m going to hell for this. _

“You’re on Jamie’s list. Mine too.”

A flush spread across Connor’s neck.

“He wants to take you to bed. And I want to blow you stupid.”

Connor choked.

_ Yep, _ Tyler amended,  _ definitely going to hell for this. _

“God,  _ yes _ ,” Connor managed, barely more than a moan.

Tyler pulled back, smacking his ass and grinning. “Good. I’ll text you at intermission. Your place or ours?”

“M-mine,” Connor croaked, looking more than a little discombobulated.

At that, Tyler flashed him one of the wide, dazzling grins he usually reserved for photo shoots before throwing a salute and skating off.

The next time he made it to the bench with Jamie, Tyler leaned into him.

“The kid’s in. We’ll go to his place after the game.”

Jamie went beet red at that. “Oh god, what have I done?”

“A lovely, wonderful, fantastic thing, Benny.”  
“We’re about to defile the rising star of the league.”

Tyler cackled, his head tipping back and lips spreading wide. “Is it defiling if he wants it as bad as we do?”

Jamie choked on the water he’d just squirted, leading to Tyler thumping him hard on the back.

“Easy, babe. There are other things you can choke on later.”

Jamie narrowed his eyes at Tyler. “Remind me why I love you?”  
Tyler beamed, playing the innocent. “Because I’m adorable and fucking awesome at sex?”

Jamie gave him the only answer he could in a packed stadium - he knocked knees with Tyler, smiling softly.

After the game ended - with a final score that left Jamie and Tyler grumbling - they broke off from the team after dinner, saying they were doing their own thing for the night. They were met with a collection of eyebrow waggling, chirps, and several groans of “Just keep it down, eh?” Jamie was bright red by the time they left the restaurant and climbed into the cab; Tyler wasn’t sure he was ever going to stop blushing after tonight.

The cab dropped them at one of the larger condo highrises downtown, a swanky but not ostentatious address. The doorman waved them in while giving them a gentle chirp about the game. Jamie let out a giggle in the elevator as they headed to the thirtieth floor. When Tyler arched an eyebrow in question, Jamie smiled shyly, already glowing.

“I can’t believe this is my life.”

Tyler pulled him in for a bruising kiss, leaving them both panting when the elevator doors slid open. Taking Jamie’s hand, Tyler led them down the hallway toward 3015. He knocked on the door and a minute later it was opened by a very nervous, breathless Connor.

He ushered them in and shut the door, nearly sagging against it as they toed off their shoes. Tyler took stock of the kid. Connor was dressed in soft sweats and a grey t-shirt that spread across his shoulders, hugging the muscles there. He was barefoot as well, somehow making him seem more vulnerable and small. Tyler felt a pang in his chest at the way Connor nibbled on his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth. He remembered his first threesome and how nervous he’d been.

Tyler squeezed Jamie’s hand once and then stepped into Connor’s space, crowding him up against the door. Connor looked up from where he’d sagged, his light eyes nervous and wide. Tyler moved slowly, telegraphing his moves with his eyes, making sure not to spook him. He dipped his head, gently kissing Connor, working slowly, lips warm and wet. Connor melted after a moment, leaning up into the contact and meeting him with eager lips of his own. A tentative hand came up and fisted in Tyler’s shirt as Connor held on for dear life. Tyler felt his own knees go weak at the realization that A) he was kissing  _ Connor Fucking McDavid _ and B) he was about to have a  _ threesome _ with him and his already perfect boyfriend Jamie  _ Badass _ Benn.

_ What a time to be alive, _ he thought fleetingly.

All coherent thoughts fled his brain when Connor moaned however.

“Jesus,” Jamie groaned, reverent note in his voice.

Connor managed to pull back, breathing ragged as his head dropped back against the door.

“That’s - McJesus - to you,” he panted.

A wry smile appeared in his eyes and Tyler couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. He dropped his head to Connor’s shoulder as he flat out giggled.

“Benny, you picked a good one.”

Jamie came forward and ran one hand down Tyler’s back as he looked them over, heat blatant in his gaze. He grinned and murmured, “I know,” before dipping his head to capture Connor’s mouth.

Tyler had to bite his lip to keep the moan back at the sight of Jamie working his tongue into Connor’s mouth and the way Connor arched up at Jamie’s touch. The tiny voice at the back of his mind suggested that maybe, just maybe he wasn’t going to survive the night. Tyler could just picture his tombstone:  _ He died doing what he loved - fucking hockey’s prodigy stupid with his boyfriend. _

After a moment, Jamie broke the kiss, chest heaving and eyes blown wide. He turned to Tyler and crushed their mouths together.

“Thank you,” he groaned between kisses.

Tyler grinned. “I think Con and I should be thanking  _ you _ , babe.”

“I - I like the sound of that,” Connor added, hesitant.

Both men looked at him; Jamie, like a deer in the headlights, and Tyler, like he was a genius. Tyler couldn’t help the feral grin that spread across his face.

“Con, would you like to know how I thank Jamie after he scores two goals or more?”

Connor nodded, eyes wide.

“Blow him until he can’t do anything but say my name.”

“ _ Jesus _ ,” Jamie bit out, sounding like he’d had the breath punched out of his lungs.

“Can - can I? Jamie, please?” Connor asked, eyes still round, but hot intent there now as well.

Tyler bit his lip, smiling, as Jamie nodded, too shocked to say anything. This was going to be fun.

Connor pushed off the wall, and Tyler slid a hand down his back encouragingly. The younger captain crowded into Jamie’s space, leaning up to kiss him as his hands - shaking - fumbled with Jamie’s belt. Tyler circled behind them, slipping his arms around Jamie and under his shirt. He scratched his blunt nails across Jamie’s chest, enjoying the way Jamie leaned back against him, warm and panting already. When Connor finally managed to get Jamie’s fly open, he sank down onto his knees.

Tyler hooked his chin over Jamie’s shoulder to look at the sight of the league’s rising star on his knees before them. As long as he lived, he wanted this image burned in his brain, especially as Connor leaned forward to mouth against Jamie’s black boxer-briefs, his eyes closed and needy moans escaping his mouth. Tyler slipped one hand into the back of Jamie’s jeans, warm fingers gripping the meat of Jamie’s ass and squeezing hard. Jamie’s breath hitched in a choked noise, dropping his head onto Tyler’s shoulder. Tyler widened his stance slightly to support Jamie’s weight while sliding his other hand up to thumb across Jamie’s hardened nipples.

A soft moan drew Tyler’s gaze down, where Connor was pushing Jamie’s clothes down and off his hips, freeing the hard length of Jamie’s erection. Connor leaned back on his toes for a moment, taking in the sight as he licked his lips.

“Don’t just - sit there,” Jamie panted, voice torn between desperate and the command of a captain. “ _ Do  _ something. Please.”

Connor didn’t need to be asked twice. He leaned forward and wrapped a hand around the base of Jamie’s cock, other hand coming to cup his balls. He blew out a breath over Jamie’s dick and smiled at the moan it drew from him. Connor started slow - and Tyler couldn’t stop watching. The younger captain wrapped his lips around the tip of Jamie’s cock, circling languidly, tongue moving in slow motion as he worked the head. Jamie’s hips twitched from the contact and Tyler squeezed him with the one arm still around his chest, holding him in place. Jamie scrabbled for purchase though, threading one hand through Connor’s blond locks, grip tight as he fought to stay still.

Tyler slid his hand across Jamie’s ass, fingers warm from the contact. He gently pressed his thumb against Jamie’s hole, eliciting a high-pitched moan from him.

“God, yes, oh my god, don’t stop,” Jamie babbled, bringing his other hand back to grip Tyler’s neck.

Tyler mouthed at the meat of Jamie’s shoulder as he continued to stroke Jamie from behind. Connor took Jamie down slowly, sliding down the length of him at an agonizing pace, drawing more of the broken moans from Jamie. Tyler pulled back to shuck his own shirt and then reached for Jamie’s. He dropped to his knees behind Jamie, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses along Jamie’s back as he went. Tyler pushed Jamie’s jeans and boxers down to his ankles and then leaned in to nose at Jamie’s ass.

He left a trail of kisses along Jamie’s hips and ass, nipping every now and again. Tyler gripped the meat of Jamie’s thighs with both hands and pushed into the space between his cheeks. He opened his mouth, panting, and resisted a grin when Jamie let out a keening noise at the sensation. Tyler pulled Jamie’s cheeks further apart and began to lave his tongue across his hole.

“Jesus fuck,  _ Tyler _ ,” Jamie groaned, causing Connor to pull back from where he’d been sucking him down.

Connor leaned around Jamie’s legs and Tyler pulled back just enough to wink at him.

“Like what you see?” he asked.

Connor, bless him, looked like he was going to have a stroke there and then at the sight before him. Tyler almost giggled at the thought of explaining how that had happened to the Oilers’ front office.

“Yeah,” Connor exhaled, expression nearly scorching with desire. “Don’t stop.”

Tyler reeled the younger man in and kissed him hard, licking into his mouth so that Connor could taste Jamie on his tongue. He pulled back after a minute and grinned.

“Christ,” Connor managed, pink tongue darting out to lick his lips.

Tyler smiled and gently pushed him back toward Jamie’s cock before returning to that lovely space between his captain’s glutes. He worked his tongue over Jamie’s entrance, slipping in once he’d had his fill of just circling over the tight ring of muscle. Jamie let out a choked cry at the feeling of Tyler’s tongue penetrating and working deeper. Tyler licked in, working his tongue into the tight space and reveling in the overwhelming heat that met him there. The smell of Jamie, musky and thick, was all around him, washing over Tyler and dragging him deeper. He worked one finger in next to his tongue, gently pulling Jamie open more.

Jamie’s breathing became more ragged as Connor picked up the speed, bobbing back and forth on his dick, cheeks hollowed, and Tyler worked his index finger in almost to the third knuckle.

“Ty, oh my god, Connor, oh fuck, - ” Jamie babbled, edging toward incoherency.

Tyler couldn’t help the grin; he never tired of reducing his boyfriend to this state and with Connor tag-teaming, it was just a bonus. He pulled his tongue back, causing Jamie to whine at the loss. Tyler began to lick and suck at the sensitive skin around Jamie’s hole though while he continued to finger him. When Tyler brushed his prostate, Jamie let out a cry.

“Jesus, fuck, yes, right there. Oh god, don’t stop,” he moaned, reaching back to find purchase in Tyler’s hair with one hand, gripping hard.

Tyler had to scrabble to hold on then as Jamie began to rock into Connor’s mouth, moaning loud at the dual contact from both men. As Jamie’s hips began to snap, Tyler crooked his finger in just the right spot - at the same time that Connor sucked Jamie down to his balls, running his tongue along the underside of Jamie’s cock.

With a shout, Jamie’s orgasm punched through him. His hips snapped forward hard as his ass clenched around Tyler’s tongue and his finger. Tyler somehow managed to stay where he was - and was convinced he’d died and gone to heaven - as Connor swallowed Jamie down. Jamie sank down to his knees, boneless and pliant. Tyler caught him, pulling Jamie back to lean against him before he hit the floor. Jamie lay there panting like he’d just pulled a double shift in the third as Connor crawled between his legs to kiss him.

Tyler nuzzled Jamie’s disheveled hair, pressing a kiss to the dark strands now falling everywhere. Jamie reached up to tangle his fingers with Tyler’s hand on his shoulder and squeezed. When Connor pulled back, he stayed between Jamie’s thighs, looking wrecked and beyond turned on.

“Holy shit,” he croaked, voice hoarse from Jamie’s dick.

“S-same,” Jamie grunted, eyes fluttering closed.

Tyler reached forward to brush a rogue lock of Connor’s hair off his forehead.

“Now I know why they call you McJesus,” he said, smiling.

Jamie groaned, scrubbing one hand down his face as the other two laughed.

“Con, I am so sorry; he’s a menace.”

The blond grinned. “Nah, I like it actually.”

Jamie looked up at Tyler and smiled, a loose, love-dumb smile. “Yeah, I do too.”

“Aww, babe, you flatter me,” Tyler grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to his already bruised lips.

Connor reached out to rest his hand over their joined ones.

“Who’s next?” he murmured.

Jamie let out a huff of laughter. “I want a nap, Con. That’s the hardest I’ve come since - ”

“Our first time?” Tyler supplied, grinning.

Jamie cocked an appraising eye at him from where he was still plastered to Tyler’s chest. “Yeah actually. That was - something else.”

Connor grinned. “I feel like there’s a story there.”

“Oh yeah,” Tyler laughed. “That’s for another night though. Right now, you and I are going to haul Chubbs here to your bed and then we are going to take you apart, Con.”

Connor’s eyes darkened, a hungry look on his face. “Yeah, I can work with that.”

Jamie protested that he could stand and walk on his own, but when they pulled him to his feet he swayed hard. Tyler slipped one shoulder under Jamie’s arm and Connor came around the other side, wrapping Jamie’s long arm around him.

“C’mon, Jame, my bed is this way. Big enough for all of us,” Connor said, smiling softly at the taller captain.

Tyler bit back a smile. Somehow, while sporting a raging hard-on and looking thoroughly wrecked already, Connor still managed to look endearing. The kid was a gift, honestly.

They managed to get Jamie to Connor’s bed without incident - aside from having to navigate through the doorway that was most certainly not built for three hockey players to walk through side by side by side. Jamie managed to flop against the headboard, naked and still flushed. Tyler watched his gaze stray toward Connor, who was looking back and forth between the two of them, suddenly unsure.

“What do you want, Con?” Tyler asked gently. “I know I said I wanted to blow you, but we can always do something different. It’s your first threesome, you should have fun with it.”

Connor fidgeted with the edge of his shirt, brow furrowed as he took in Jamie and Tyler before him.

“I think,” he started, taking a deep breath, “that I want you to fuck me.”

It was Tyler’s turn to choke out a strangled “Oh my god.”

“But I’ve - I’ve never been, um, fucked before?”

Jamie smiled at that, gentle and kind. “I can coach you through it, Con. I promise we’ll take care of you. C’mere.”

That was all the invitation Connor needed. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it toward his closet before shimmying out of his sweats. Tyler swallowed once and then twice at the sight of Connor naked. Connor’s legs were all thick muscle, hard and strong; no wonder he moved like lightning on the ice.

Connor crawled onto the bed and toward Jamie, who pulled him in for a slow kiss. Tyler hurried out of his jeans and followed after him, wrapping around Connor from behind and trailing kisses across his shoulders and the bruises there from the game. Jamie pulled back after a moment and guided Connor to flip around and settle with his back against Jamie’s chest, body bracketed by Jamie’s own powerful thighs.

Jamie ran a gentle hand down Connor’s arm while leaning forward to press kisses to his jawline. Tyler straddled both of their legs and captured Connor’s mouth, licking in and tasting the traces of Jamie’s come. He pushed in eagerly and tangled one hand in Connor’s hair, pulling lightly when Connor moaned in approval. Connor arched up against him, the length of his erection brushing Tyler’s and sending sparks of heat crashing through his bloodstream.

Tyler managed to break the kiss, panting. “Lube. Condoms. Where?”

Apparently, Jamie wasn’t the only one that Connor’s mouth turned senseless. Connor wasn’t too far behind Tyler in the loss of brain cells race though.

“Nightstand. Top drawer.”

Tyler crawled over them and fished through the drawer. He pulled out what he needed and then spotted something tucked in under the condoms. When he pulled it out, he choked on a moan.

“Con, is this what I think it is?”

He looked over his shoulder to see the younger captain blushing from his hair down to his chest.

“Um, maybe? I, uh, was experimenting.”

“Is that - ” Jamie started.

“A cock ring,” Tyler finished, gleeful. He waved it and raised an eyebrow. “Con, would you be okay with using this?”

Connor looked at him and then tipped his head back to look at Jamie, who smiled gently at him.

“If it gets to be too much, we can take it off. Just say so, okay?”

Connor took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I’d like to use it.”

Tyler was pretty sure he could give a lion a run for its money with the feral smile he had now. “Con, you are going to be the death of us and I so don’t care anymore.”

That made Jamie snort out a laugh as Tyler crawled back to them with lube, condoms, and cock ring in his hands. He waited less than patiently as Jamie guided Connor to slide down further between his legs. Jamie shifted down against the headboards as well and settled the blond more securely against his chest. When they’d finished moving, Tyler moved to wedge himself between Connor’s legs. He was grateful Jamie had pushed the younger man down as it opened up the amount of space between his legs for Tyler.

Setting everything to one side, Tyler leaned up to kiss Connor once more. He took his time, working into Connor’s mouth as one hand fisted around Connor’s erection. When the tension had seeped out of the younger man’s body, Tyler pulled back, grinning.

“Ready?” he asked.

Connor nodded, slightly dazed from Tyler’s kisses. “Yes, hell yes.”

Jamie made a pleased note in the back of his throat. “That’s what I like to hear.”

He ran one hand through Connor’s hair and scratched gently at Connor’s scalp, earning a soft hum of happiness from him.

Tyler, meanwhile, gently pushed Connor’s legs up, bending his knees and then scooting down the bed once more. He popped the cap on the lube and generously coated one hand. Tyler leaned forward then, licking a stripe up the underside of Connor’s cock, pulling a surprised moan from him. He took Connor down halfway, licking and sucking, and then swallowed him down until his nose was buried in the golden hairs at the base of his cock.

“Oh god,” Connor choked out. “Yes, oh fuck,  _ yes _ .”

Connor arched slightly up into Tyler’s mouth and Tyler hollowed out his cheeks, humming in approval. The vibration drew a keen of pleasure from the other man and Jamie groaned above them.

“Fuck, this is so hot,” he managed, eyes fixed on Connor and Tyler.

Tyler trailed his lubed-up hand from where it had been massaging Connor’s balls back to his entrance. He circled once, twice, then gently pushed in one finger to the first knuckle. A hitch in Connor’s breathing caused Tyler to look up.

“Con, bud, you okay?” Jamie asked softly, eyes worried as he stroked down Connor’s chest.

Connor managed a weak nod, face flushed. “Yeah, just - no one’s ever done that before. It’s always just been me.”

Jamie’s eyes darkened, arousal blatant. “Don’t stop,” he rumbled at Tyler.

“Yes, cap,” Tyler responded, voice rough from Connor’s confession.

He pushed in and out of Connor with one finger, gently working him open before adding a second. Tyler pulled off Connor’s cock then and slipped the cock ring on with his free hand. Connor groaned, grabbing his dick and thrusting up. Tyler swatted his hand away with a grin.

“No touching, not yet at least.”

“Okay,” Connor whined, looking far more wrecked than anyone that gorgeous had a right to be.

Tyler stretched out until his nose was pushing against Connor’s hole in addition to his fingers. Jamie pulled Connor’s legs further up, giving Tyler better access. Tyler pushed forward and swirled his tongue around the clench of muscle surrounding his fingers before slipping it inside.

Connor gave a shout, arching up and bucking into Jamie’s hand now around his cock.

Tyler pulled back just enough to look up and grin. “Now you know what it felt like for Jamie.”

“Oh please, oh god, don’t stop. Do that again, please,  _ fuck _ ,” was all Connor could moan, eyes closed and head dropped back against Jamie’s chest.

Jamie continued to work his hand up and down the length of Connor’s erection as Tyler went back to working a third finger into Connor and lapping his tongue at the plump muscle there. Connor continued to moan, his hips twitching at the sensations both men were eliciting in him.

Finally, Tyler pulled back and sat up, wiping his hand on the duvet. He looked up at Jamie and grinned once more.

Jamie carded a hand through Connor’s locks - now everywhere.

“Con, babe, are you ready?”

“Oh my god, yes, please,” the younger man begged.

Tyler leaned up to kiss him and then Jamie before pulling back and working a condom down the length of his own erection, now painfully hard. Jamie hitched Connor’s legs up again and then wrapped a hand around Connor’s leaking cock once more. Tyler planted himself over them, every muscle in his body aching with need. He lined up his cock with Connor’s slick entrance and began to push in, keeping his gaze locked with Connor’s eyes, glassy with need.

Tyler watched as Connor’s pupils blew even wider as he slipped in inch by agonizingly perfect inch, the way Connor licked his puffy lips, and his hands wildly reached for something to hold on to. He settled with one hand behind him on Jamie’s shoulder and one gripping Jamie’s thigh, holding tight as if his life depended on it.

At last Tyler bottomed out and he stopped there, letting Connor catch his breath. The younger man writhed, reveling in the feel as his body adjusted around Tyler’s dick. Tyler couldn’t help but stare. Connor looked completely debauched. His hair was falling forward into his eyes, gold in front of black pupils and blue-green full of lust. A gorgeous shade of pink was spreading across his chest and up his neck, leaving him panting hard. Jamie wasn’t far behind him either. His hips were fighting to grind up against Connor’s back and Jamie’s face was one of reverence and blatant desire. Tyler had no doubt that Jamie was going to screw Connor into the mattress as soon as Tyler was through. Honestly, Tyler wanted to meet the creator of the cock ring and shake their hand for such a lovely, lovely invention.

Jamie’s voice, strong and rough, pulled him back to the present.

“Con, you need another minute? Or are you okay for him to move?”

“If he doesn’t move soon, I think I might die,” Connor panted, smiling.

Tyler pulled out and then slid back in, turning Connor’s pant into a long, deep moan.

“Oh god, better than I ever imagined,” was all he could manage as Tyler continued to thrust.

Jamie began to stroke Connor’s erection, coaxing him toward an orgasm.

“Con, you’re so beautiful, fuck. You look so good against me and with Tyler in you. God if only you could see it.”

Connor bucked up to meet Tyler, reaching for him and finding purchase on his shoulders.

“Jamie,” he choked out as Tyler pulled out and slammed back in. “Jamie, stroke me faster, please.”

“So polite,” Jamie murmured, doing as he asked. “You’re so good for us, Con.”

Tyler felt fire rush through his body at Jamie’s words and he felt Jamie’s free hand tangle with his own where it was holding him up on the bed. He groaned at the feeling of Connor tight and hot around him, never wanting this moment with the three of them to end. In that moment, with Jamie’s hand on his, Jamie’s voice in his ears, and Connor matching him thrust for thrust, Tyler felt immortal.

He snapped his hips forward harder, feeling his own orgasm begin to build at the base of his spine.

“Con, oh shit, Con, you are so good for me,” he bit out, joining Jamie’s verbal coaxing.

“Tyler,” was all Connor could manage by that point.

“I’m so close, Con. You’re - oh fuck, so good.”

Connor let out a high whine of pleasure, arching up into Jamie’s touch and against Tyler. Jamie let go of his hand and tangled his fingers in Tyler’s hair and pulled, pushing Tyler to the brink and then over it.

Tyler flew over the edge. His orgasm crashed through every atom in his body, the roar of his pulse drowning out everything except Connor’s shout as he came as well. Tyler could feel Connor tightening around him, body writhing in pleasure. The white at the edges of his vision exploded with a firework of colors, blotting out everything. Tyler cried out, every nerve ending in his body alive and screaming with release.

He collapsed on top of Connor, dragging ragged gulps of air into his lungs. Connor carded one shaky hand through Tyler’s hair, his heart pounding just under Tyler’s ear.

It may have been seconds or hours later when he heard Jamie rumble, “My turn.”

Jamie somehow got Tyler to extricate himself from Connor and toss the condom toward the trash. Tyler flopped on the bed next to them, still wrung out and panting. Jamie slipped around Connor to box him in, arms bracketing his shoulders and one thigh nudging Connor’s legs apart once more. He hungrily kissed Connor and only broke the contact to rip open a condom package.

“Fuck, Con, you look so good,” he groaned, holding his cock for a moment as he looked down at the younger captain spread out below him.

Connor blushed and Tyler couldn’t help himself. Despite not having a single bone left in his body, he shuffled closer so that he was curled around Connor. He leaned over and kissed him when Connor turned to look at him, smile wide and goofy.

Jamie released Connor’s cock from the ring before lining himself up with his entrance. He slid inside, a low groan escaping as he did so, pausing to catch his breath when he bottomed out. Connor moaned into Tyler’s mouth, reaching to tangle their fingers together.

“Hurts,” he whimpered, causing the other two men to freeze.

“Connor,” Jamie started, looking worried.

“Hurts so good,” Connor continued, running his free hand down Jamie’s chest.

Jamie let out a relieved sigh and leaned down to kiss him. Connor thrust up, whimpering for more.

“Please don’t stop,” he moaned. “Jamie, want you. Please.”

Tyler grinned at the blindsided look that washed over Jamie’s face.  _ How _ Connor could look so sinfully good and yet be so innocent was beyond him at this point; he was just grateful he could witness it like this.

Jamie dropped down around Connor and began to thrust in and out, hips rolling forward with urgency. Tyler pulled Connor’s face to his and kissed him again. He moved slow, a counterpoint to Jamie’s desperate movements, licking Connor open and savoring the taste of him. Connor gripped Tyler’s hand that was still tangled with his, pulling it to his chest and over his heart.

“You’re going to be the death of me, kid,” Tyler managed against his lips.

That earned a laugh - punctuated by a moan - from Connor. “Same for both of you.”

He leaned up trying to get traction against Jamie’s abs for his erection.

“Jamie, oh god, Jamie, please. Harder. I need it.”

Jamie’s absolutely wrecked groan shot through Tyler, warming every inch of his body. Tyler pulled Connor back into a kiss as Jamie picked up the pace, hips slamming against Connor and pulling increasingly desperate noises from both of them.

“So good, Con, like a dream.  _ Fuck _ .”

Connor bit down on Tyler’s lower lip, earning a broken “Seconded” from Tyler.

The younger man broke the kiss though to reach for Jamie, body writhing against him.

“Jamie, I’m so - ”

“Almost there, Con. So close. Oh god,” Jamie groaned, dropping his head down and taking Connor’s mouth in a searing kiss.

He pulled back, nearly all the way out, and waited just a moment until Connor let out a keen full of need. Jamie rolled his hips forward, slamming into Connor. Tyler watched as Connor’s orgasm crashed into him, sending him over the edge. Connor’s head fell back as he let out a deep cry, come striping up his chest. Tyler leaned forward and swallowed down Connor’s groan, savoring the way Connor held onto him with one hand.

Connor’s orgasm was too much for Jamie. He thrust once, twice more before his whole body shook with the force of his own orgasm. Crying out, Jamie continued to move, hips snapping against Connor’s pliant body, chasing the last dregs of the feeling.

After a final thrust, he collapsed on top of Connor, breathing hard. Jamie rolled his head to look at both him and Tyler.

“Holy shit,” he croaked, voice shot.

“Seconded,” Tyler managed, body warm and limp.

“Thirded,” Connor grunted. “Is that even a word?” he added, earning a soft laugh from the other two.

Jamie pulled out of Connor and disappeared on wobbly legs into the bathroom. He emerged a moment later with a warm washcloth and gently wiped it across Connor’s stomach and down past his balls. He turned it inside out and did the same for Tyler, earning a pleased hum from both of them.

Tossing the washcloth onto the floor, he crawled back onto the bed and finally collapsed on Connor’s other side. He reached across to join his hand with Tyler’s over Connor’s heart. They stayed like that for some time, content and slowly remembering how to breathe properly.

Jamie looked at Tyler and murmured, “Thank you.”

“Thank Con for letting us debauch the hell out of him,” Tyler said with a smile.

“You’re - welcome,” Connor whispered, halfway to sleep.

“Want us to go?” Tyler asked, angling his head to look up at him.

The blond cracked one eye open and looked down at where Tyler was curled around him, leg thrown over his hips and chin on his shoulder and then over to Jamie, who had mirrored Tyler but with his head on a pillow.

“Stay,” he breathed, looking to Jamie with a hopeful smile.

Jamie pressed a gentle kiss to Connor’s jaw.

“Happily.”

Tyler pulled the duvet up from where they’d kicked it down and tucked it around the three of them. He settled back against Connor’s shoulder and dropped a kiss to the warm skin there.

“We should do this again,” Connor hummed, hand over theirs on his chest, voice tentative and hopeful.

Jamie looked over him and at Tyler. They both grinned.

“You play us in Dallas in three weeks,” Jamie said softly.

“Come stay with us then,” Tyler finished.

“Happily,” Connor replied, echoing Jamie’s words.

Tyler settled down then, content and warm. He was with the man he loved and someone they both cared about. In that moment, life was infinite and it was perfect. They fell asleep a tangle of limbs and steady breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tempt me to write the follow-up. Or do. I may already have ideas for it...
> 
> Feel free to yell and fangirl with me at my [Tumblr](http://buuuckyyy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
